Birds Fly in Flocks
by EvenAngelsFall96
Summary: When going to get Raven for dinner Robin hears her crying, Why is she crying? and what can he do to help her? Read and find out. RobRae in later chapters. RxR Plz!
1. Crying

Hey Everybody! Shnuggets here! This is only my second posted story and my first that's an actual story so be nice! I would really appreciate any comments on the story so R&R please!

-Shnuggets OUT!!!!!!!!!

(P.S.- we own Nothing! But if we did that would be so cool!)

(age is oldest to youngest)

Cyborg-16

Robin-16

Raven-16

Star-15

BB-15

* * *

**A Normal Day at the Titan's Tower???**

It was a normal day at the titans tower, Robin was in the training room, Star was busy cooking some sludge in the kitchen, Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games, and Raven was hidden away in her room as always. The city's crime rate had been fairly average the past few weeks, a mission or two per week. All was well with the teen titans.

(Raven's POV)

All the others are downstairs doing what makes them happy, I thought to myself, and here I am in my room moping around and crying about something that happened when I was eight.

I've been sulking over this for about half of my life and I haven't even told the titans about it or why I'm always so cold, distant, and, in their perspective at least, a bitch. I want to tell them of coarse but along with it comes so many other secrets and loose ends that in order to keep them from asking the questions I decided It would be easier to just let them believe whatever they want. Besides, its not like they've ever come over here and actually _asked_ me why I always act the way I do, so for now they can think whatever they want of me.

To anyone who paid any attention or who was a fairly experienced with people, what happened and what emotions project would be quite obvious just by looking into my dark eyes, but to the untrained eye, I am cold and emotionless, a freak. But I'm not, not really anyways, I'm just sad. When people see the color black on me they typically think Goth, death, darkness, evil, cold, or mean but really I'm not wearing a gothic color, I'm wearing the color of sadness, hopelessness, and emptyness, I'm wearing the color of mourning. And maybe someday, eventually, someone will take the time to actually figure that out, but for now I can only hope, wait and hope that one day my friends will know, and pray to the gods that when they do they'll understand my actions towards them for the past few years.

(Normal POV)

The day was slowly ending and the titans, with the exception of everyone's favorite dark girl, were in the living room where BB and Cy were once again fighting about what was to be on the menu for dinner, "Tofu!" "Meat!" "Tofu!" "Tofu tastes like crap, we're having meat!" "HEY!!!!" "SHUT UP!!!!!!" shouted the team's leader, "Why don't we just order a pizza or something?" The two were quiet. "Okay" "Sure" they then replied after a short moment of silence.

(Robin's POV)

Thank God! Even as leader I can only stand so much of them, maybe Raven has the right idea. Raven! Somebody needs to go get her so we can go out to eat, we almost forgot her!

"okay then guys now one of us needs to go get raven"

They all looked at me like I was mental.

"Fine then! I'll do it myself." I nearly shouted, and wanted to shout, but in the end I just said, "Never mind. I'll go get her."

So with that I started towards Raven's room. Seriously, sometimes I just can't stand those guys, they're so immature at the worst times. The only one I actually enjoy being around 24/7 normally doesn't come out of the dark depths of her room more then once a day and that's just to get herself some tea. I really wish Rae would get out more, she spends way too much time by herself. The others don't seem to mind but I'm pretty sure something happened to make her want to be away from us, I'm 100% sure that she thinks of us as friends though, so it can't be something that we did, besides she would have said something if we did something to tick her off.

Well I'm finally at her door, sometimes I really wish the tower was smaller, maybe I should have just used our communicators instead of coming all the way to her room to go and get her. I guess I'm already here though, so it doesn't really matter now does it? Hoping not to get blasted into a wall, I knock…

(Raven's POV)

I already knew who it was even before he knocked, Robin is the only one with enough guts to come and knock on my door. This better be important.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We're about to go out for pizza and wanted to know if you want to come"

"No", what was he thinking? Do I ever want to go? Sometimes I really don't get his logic.

"Well, I think you should come anyway. you've been in your room all day Raven. We're starting to get worried!"

"You've all started to get worried or YOU have started to get worried robin?"

"Ummmm"

"That's what I thought"

"Okay I'm starting to get worried okay? But you still have to come get pizza with us."

"Oh so now I have to?" Who does this kid think he is?

"Yes, it has turned into an order!"

"Fine!" I wiped the tears off my face before walking out into the hall and following Robin down to the T-Car.

(Robin's POV)

I thought I was dead after I told her it was an order, so I was just standing there waiting to be thrown into a wall when I heard her say agree to come down. I was felt so relieved I almost didn't believe her, but there she was opening the door. I noticed her face was a bit wet and her eyes where kind of puffy but I figured it was better to just leave her alone, I could ask her about it later.

As we got to the T-Car I knew we would have an interesting drive to the Pizza Parlor, for I could already hear Cy yelling at BB about 'No turning into dogs and sticking your head out the window, for it gets slobber all over the side of his baby' and Starfire complaining about how Beastboy was stepping all over her in his dog form. I looked behind me only to find that Raven was already seated in the front seat on the passenger's side leaving me to sit in the back with the naive alien and the green dog.

Through the bond I heard her say ' You wanted me to come, YOU sit in the back with dumb and dumber'

I just laughed and sat down.

* * *

Well I hope that chapter wasn't to bad, Please Review. I already have some ideas for most of the loose ends I set up but any suggestions are appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story, Thank You!!!

-**Shnuggets**


	2. Pizza 'FUN'

Hey! To those of you who read and posted reviews on my last chapter, Thank You! And to those that didn't who cares - this is your chance to review! I hope you all enjoy the story and I would appreciate any comments at the end. And once again I do not own the Teen Titans. So with those words lets continue the story!

-Shnuggets

**Chapter 2 **

(Raven's POV)

The ride to the pizza place was long, WAY too long for my standards. Well, I guess it _could _have been worse, I mean, at least I got to the front seat before I could get put in the back with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. To be honest, I felt a little bad for Rob leaving him with the two, but the guilt was gone as quickly as it had come.

When we got to the pizza place (Isn't it funny how it doesn't seem to have a name?) the others started to fight over what kind of pizza we were going to get, I honestly don't see the problem though, they always end up ordering the same thing anyway.

When we were seated, everyone was so caught up in their argument that I was the only one that noticed when the waitress asked us what we wanted to drink, so I motioned for her to come over and listed each teammate's preferred drink. Though I had to slip her a few extra bucks to get Star's mustard.

When the waitress came with the drinks, the other Titans barely even looked up from the still continuing argument. Finally the waitress couldn't wait any longer and asked me what kind of pizza they wanted. So, I ordered what we get _every _other time we come here, one large half meat lovers half pepperoni pizza for Cy and Robin, one large half veggie lover and half mustard pizza for BB and Star (another bribe was needed), and as for me, I got a small cheese pizza. Cheese isn't my first choice, but it is what I normally order since the we were lucky the place put up with the other's orders as well as the groups unbearably loud arguing.

Only when the pizza finally came out some time later, did the argument finally stop and I was able to stop adding pages to my mental list of 1000+ ways to kill your teammates.

(Robin's POV)

As we got to the restraunt all hell broke loose, Beast Boy wanted veggie lovers, Cyborg wanted meat lovers, Star wanted _mustard_, and I just wanted plain old pepperoni. The only one who wasn't fighting over pizza toppings was Raven, and she normally just eats cheese or eats a little of everything we get. At one point in the midst of all the yelling we got our drinks, though I don't remember how they got there or even ordering any drinks for that matter.

After finally noticing the drinks I started to look around and trying to figure out which one of us ordered them. BB and Cy were too caught up in arguing to do anything and Starfire was fascinated with a ladybug she found. Seeing them I looked to see what Raven was doing, I glanced over just in time to see her murmuring to the waitress and, hold up a minute, slipping her five bucks under the table??? To avoid fights we had set up a table arrangement, so luckily that put raven in between me and Cyborg making it so that I could see what she was up to pretty easily. I guess I'll ask her about that later, too.

About ten minutes after I saw her talking to the waitress the pizza came!!! As the pizza came the argument turned to friendly conversation, and the weirdest thing is that nobody seemed to care about who had ordered it. Even Starfire got the kind of pizza she wanted, which is very hard to arrange given they don't normally even have mustard at a pizza parlor. To say the least, I was impressed with how she ordered the pizzas so that everyone was happy, and how she even made sure that the meat and veggies were on totally different pizzas.

The rest of the evening went by fast, after dinner we went home for the night. Before I could talk to Raven she disappeared into her room stating that she was tired and going to bed. The others got popcorn and a movie to watch, asking me if I wanted to watch it with them, but I refused the offer, saying I was going to bed too. I _was_ tired but really I just wanted time to myself to think about what I saw earlier today when I was getting Raven from her room. I wonder what could have made Raven, the toughest girl I know, daughter of _Trigon_ for crying out loud, to cry like that.

Well, I hope that chapter was okay and that everyone enjoyed it, not much happened but I hope you still found it interesting. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Until the next chapter everybody!!!

**-Shnuggets**


	3. The Picture

**Sorry for the wait, I have this paper due the first day of school and I've been totally putting it off so I've been really busy trying to put it together. Plus I was in California visiting my family for over a month with no computer. But luckily I had a notebook at the beach so I got to writing. Well, enough ranting, enjoy the chapter!**

**EvenAngelsFall96**

_**Chapter 3**_

After a long night of thinking Robin decided on probably the stupidest but simplest way possible, he was going to just go up and ask her and hope he doesn't end up in the hospital. Even though he didn't want to do it he didn't really have any other ideas so he would just have to go with this one.

Since he and Raven both get up at the same time every morning (around 5:30-6:00) he would have plenty of time to talk to her with out being interrupted by the others, who by the way aren't up until at least 8:00-9:00. So with his plan ready to be set in motion he could finally go to bed…

_**Robin's POV**_

_Brrrring!_

_Brrrrrring!_

_Brrrrrrrrrriiinnnggg!_

'Shit, I didn't even get to sleep first, I was up all night! Man I'm exhausted… Well there's no time to waste.' I started getting dressed and going down stairs when I run into raven coming out of her room across from mine.

"RAVENWHYWEREYOUCRYING?YOUHAVETOTELLMEBECAUSEI'MTHELEADER!"

~nice Richard very subtle~

_**Raven's POV**_

I walked out of my room this morning and immediately bombarded with Robin babbling about something in my direction, when he stopped he just stared at me like he expected me to say something. So I did. "Huh?" okay maybe not the most intelligent thing I've ever said but still…

"Uhhhhhhh…" He just stood there staring at me stupidly, so I decided to get right down to the point.

"Robin what the hell do you want!" Ah, that was much better I must be waking up some more.

"Wha-Well you s-see, umm"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay Robin?"

"Well, I heard you Rae"

I decided to let the whole 'Rae' thing go for now. "Heard me WHAT!"

"Crying"

I stood there trying to piece together what robin had just said for a minute, not sure how to respond.

"When?"

"Yesterday when I was coming to get you for dinner, and you were acting really weird too, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and maybe ask why you were crying."

I stopped for a second and let the words register in my head. Finally I let out I sigh and decided that since his intentions were good I'd make me a bad person to put him in the hospital so I decided to let him off easy.

"I'm fine Robin, really, and thank you for making sure I'm okay but as for why it really is none of your business."

He stood there staring at me not really sure of what to do next.

"Oh, well, umm, okay I guess, see ya"

"Goodbye Robin"

_**Robin's POV**_

After I left raven I wasn't really all that sure of what to do, I mean she was obviously startled that I knew about the fact that she was crying, though she didn't really offer much of an explanation of why. But it seemed kind of personal.

Maybe I should just leave her alone and butt out, Nah.

_**Normal POV**_

Raven was in her room looking through and old photo album she liked. She stops to look at the picture in the very front of the book, in the picture is a girl who looks about eight years old with deep midnight blue hair and eyes the color of dark amethyst, standing in front of her are two girls about six, they look identical with purple hair and eyes the same color as the first. One of the younger girls in the picture is holding what looks to be a newborn baby boy who's hair is a mix of midnight blue strands and purple with the same deep amethyst eyes as the rest.

Raven is looking at the picture longingly and sighs with a barely audible whisper she mutters "I miss you guys"

**Sorry if this chapter sucks or if it's a bit sketchy I know its short , not my best piece of work. I'll try to update sooner but with school just about to start and all I cant make any promises. Please review and thank you for reading. =) **

**Even Angels Fall 96**


	4. Not a Chapter!

**A/N Hey everybody, I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter. As you have all probably noticed, I haven't updated in a long time for my teen titans stories and I felt kind of bad about it, but here's the thing, I don't really feel like very many people are reading my stories and since I've been busy with school and stuff I've been putting it off. Well, with all of the things I have to do I wasn't sure if I should continue the story or if I should just stop it since I wasn't getting very many reviews on it. So if you like the story and want me to keep going review it or PM me saying so, if I get at least 15 reviews, which if you think about it isn't all that much, then I'll know that people care and are actually reading the story and start on the next chapter, but I cant promise you that it will be a very fast process. If I get less than that then I'm sorry but I'll probably just abandon the story, don't blame me, blame homework. So you get the picture, review if you want the story to keep going, but if its not asking too much, take the time to tell me a few things you like about the story or that you want me to improve on, but short reviews are fine. Have an awesome day. **

**~EvenAngelsFall96~**


End file.
